1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to environmental radiation monitoring using a high pressure ionization chamber, and specifically relates to a pressure relief assembly to relieve pressure within the ionization chamber.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Environmental radiation monitors are known and used to detect an amount of radiation at a locality. Radiation monitors can be deployed in the field proximate to a radiation source, such as a nuclear power generation station, to monitor radiation levels.
In one type of radiation monitor, an ionization chamber, such as a high pressure ionization chamber, is utilized. The ionization chamber is sealed and filled with gas, such as nitrogen gas, argon, mixtures of other gases, etc. The gas stored within the ionization chamber is held at a higher pressure from the ambient pressure. In certain situations, pressure within the ionization chamber may increase to a level that is above a desired pressurization. Situations in which pressure buildup can occur include, for example, exposure to relatively high temperatures, a crushing force applied to the ionization chamber, etc. Accordingly, there is a need and it would be beneficial to safely relieve pressure within the ionization chamber when pressure rises above a desired pressurization.